Absorbent products such as products used for incontinence care are in some embodiments held up by a belt. Such belts are for instance known from GB 2277865 and GB 2277866. These belts are held around a waist of a user by attachment means comprising of flexible strip of hook elements engaging with the belt material. Thus, a releasable hook and loop fastening arrangement is provided. The belt may be reused and does not have to be exchanged with every change of absorbent product.
Double sided hook patches are known as such, e.g. from FR 2830726, US 2010/0319167, and JP 2006325939. FR 2830726 discloses the use of a hook patch having a different number of hooks on each of its two different sides to achieve different attachment properties. The use of hook patches is disclosed in connection with various garments, including belts. US 2010/0319167 discloses a hook and loop fastening system comprising a double sided hook patch, the hook patch having different attachment properties on its two sides thanks to differently large areas of hooks on the two sides of the hook patch. The purpose of the system is to permit the hook patch to be removed prior to washing a relevant textile. JP 2006325939 discloses a double sided hook patch to be used in connection with diaper covers, clothes, and linen. The purpose of the double sided hook patch again, is to permit removal of the hook patch prior to washing a relevant textile.
Today, in connection with absorbent products, commonly one or more disposable belts are provided together with every package of absorbent products for incontinence care. Thus, too many or too few belts may be provided for a particular user of absorbent products or for a particular group of users of absorbent products. Furthermore, users of absorbent products have different waist-measurements, which should be respected in order to satisfy customers, preferably without wasting belt material.